In general, a washing machine is equipment of washing laundry by rotating a cylindrical rotating tub in which laundry and washing water are contained. Kinds of washing machines include a drum washing machine and a vertical axis type washing machine. In the drum washing machine, a rotating tub is positioned horizontally, and the rotating tub rotates in a forward direction with respect to the horizontal axis to raise laundry upward along the inner circumference surface and drop the laundry downward to thereby wash the laundry. In the vertical axis type washing machine, a rotating tub with pulsators therein is positioned vertically, and the rotating tub rotates in a forward direction with respect to the vertical axis so as for the pulsators to generate a stream of water, thereby washing laundry using the stream of water.
The drum washing machine includes a cabinet forming the outer appearance, a cylindrical tub which is installed in the inside of the cabinet and in which washing water is contained, a drum rotatably installed in the inside of the tub to wash laundry, a driving motor disposed behind the tub and configured to rotate the drum, and a door disposed in the front portion of the cabinet. In at least one part of the cabinet, an inlet communicating with the drum is provided, and the door opens and closes the inlet.
Typically, a structure of rotating the door to open the inlet is used. However, in this case, if the size of the door is large, the door could not open completely.
Also, the door is fixed on the frame of the cabinet by a hinge assembly, and due to the weight of the door and the friction generated when the door opens and closes, abrasion and deformation occur.